Winter-born
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Les pensées de Loki lorsqu'il va tester son espèce avec le Coffret des Hivers Anciens.


**Winter-born**

Loki n'avait vu le Coffret des Hivers Anciens qu'à une seule reprise, lorsque son p-le Père de Toute Chose lui avait conté ainsi qu'à son frère la guerre contre les Géants des Glaces. Malgré tout, il conservait un souvenir très net de l'artefact – un souvenir inexplicablement triste et douloureux.

Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il contemplait la boîte de verre bleuté et de métal, il ressentait la même détresse diffuse que dans ses souvenirs – quelque chose qui semblait jaillir de ses entrailles, de ses os mêmes, remontant jusqu'à son visage pour brûler ses yeux au point qu'il s'était surpris à battre des paupières pour chasser les larmes.

C'était le Coffret – il le savait, il le savait sans avoir besoin de réfléchir, le Coffret était en souffrance. Le Coffret lui communiquait sa douleur d'être… prisonnier ? Enfermé dans la prison d'or qu'était Asgard… Privé de sa vraie nature, de son vrai but…

_Mais comment puis-je savoir cela ? Le Coffret n'est pas doté d'intelligence propre… Et pourquoi me communiquer cela à _moi _? Pourquoi _moi _?_

Peut-être cela avait-il un rapport avec ce qui s'était passé sur Jotunheim ? Avec la teinte bleutée qui avait couvert son bras lorsque le jotunn avait essayé de le brûler de froid ?

_Un maléfice. C'est forcément cela – le jotunn m'a lancé un maléfice – pour me déstabiliser, faire de moi une cible facile…_

_Mais il a eu l'air tout aussi surpris que toi, non ?_

_Il a joué la comédie – les géants ne sont que des bêtes, mais les bêtes connaissent la ruse. C'était seulement de la manipulation._

_Alors pourquoi éprouves-tu ces émotions ? Enfant, tu n'avais été touché par aucun jotunn._

Loki en aurait hurlé. Impossible de faire taire la voix intérieure, elle s'insinuait sous son crâne comme un termite dans une poutre de bois.

Il tendit les mains vers le Coffret. C'était le seul moyen d'être sûr – en dehors d'un Géant des Glaces ou du souverain d'Asgard, personne ne pouvait toucher l'artefact sans subir de graves blessures. La magie de Jotunheim avait pratiquement été éradiquée, mais avant la guerre, les Neuf Royaumes l'avaient célébrée comme la plus puissante qui soit.

Ses mains hésitèrent au moment de se refermer sur les poignées de côté.

_Et si jamais tu n'es pas brûlé ?_

Si le Coffret ne lui infligeait aucune blessure, alors ça voudrait dire… ça signifierait…

_Alors le Destructeur anéantira le monstre._

Loki saisit les poignées du Coffret.

Il s'était préparé à un froid insoutenable qui lui aurait fait noircir d'engelure les doigts. Pas à la sensation presque orgasmique qui déferla sur lui avec la violence des orages de mousson d'Alfheim.

Le froid se répandait dans chaque pouce de son corps, titillant ses terminaisons nerveuses au point qu'il manqua en gémir de volupté. Des étincelles éclatèrent dans son champ de vision, faisant disparaître la salle dorée pour la remplacer par un ciel nocturne éclaboussé d'étoiles, dans lequel dansaient des rubans lumineux rouges et verts.

Des voix rauques et aigües chantaient à ses oreilles, une cacophonie étrangement harmonieuse à la clarté cristalline et glaciale, coulant comme l'eau née de la fonte des neiges de montagne.

_Le Prince est venu. Le Prince est venu. Le Prince rendra le Coffret aux Enfants de l'Hiver. Le Prince ramènera le Coffret dans le Domaine d'Ymir._

Dans un état second, Loki souleva le Coffret de son piédestal, hypnotisé par la lueur azuréenne tournoyant en son sein, la lueur qui lui susurrait de sortir de la salle, de sortir du palais, de se rendre au Bifrost et de là…

« ARRÊTE ! »

Le prince se figea. Résonnant dans son esprit comme un coup de tonnerre, la voix d'Odin avait brièvement chassé toutes les autres – les voix contenues dans le Coffret, ces voix qui avaient voulu qu'il…

Oh, Nornes. C'était ça. C'était le plan des jötnar. Puisque reprendre leur trésor de leurs propres mains leur était impossible, ils s'étaient rabattus sur un Asgardien. Sur lui. Ils lui avaient lancé un maléfice, ceci pour le faire paniquer et l'amener dans la chambre où reposait le Coffret. Un maléfice qui lui donnait le pouvoir de manipuler le Coffret et d'être manipulé par l'artefact, lui instillant le désir de retourner sur Jotunheim, de remettre l'arme à ses détenteurs originels.

Un plan qu'il aurait pu concevoir lui-même. Quelle intelligence de la part de ces monstres.

Les voix liquides du Coffret se glissèrent de plus belle dans ses pensées, tentant à nouveau de l'enjôler, de le plier à leur désir. Il résista à leurs cajoleries.

« Suis-je maudit ? »

Tout irait bien. Loki était l'un des meilleurs sorciers de tous les Neuf Royaumes, et Odin n'était-il pas le Père de Toute Chose ? Le maléfice ne ferait pas le poids face à leurs magies respectives, il ne pouvait pas faire le poids, et tout irait pour le mieux une fois le sortilège rompu, car la teinte bleue envahissant les mains de Loki partirait pour ne plus revenir, la teinte caractéristique des Géants des Glaces et Loki n'était pas un Géant, il n'était pas l'un des leurs, il n'était pas le monstre qui hantait les cauchemars des enfants d'Asgard…

« Non. »

Et le monde vola en milliards d'éclats aussi incandescents que la morsure du gel.


End file.
